bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Neo
Neo (ネオ, Neo) is a type of that has reverted to its primary state after certain conditions have been met. Overview The race Neo is an exceptionally rare race that very few have undergone, mostly for the reason that it's commonly believed to kill the being before it could be achieved. While there is only one case recorded thus far, there are possibly more out that there that are just unknown. In essence, a Neo takes both the concepts of reincarnation and incarnation, and then is applied to one's self. The actual Neo is the reincarnation, while its former selves are the incarnation. When a Neo is reincarnated from their previous life, the majority of their soul is overwritten, excluding certain fragments that have stuck: their past self. Their past self is considered an incarnation, but a Neo could go through their entire lifespan without unlocking their incarnation. The only known method of unlocking their incarnation is achieving a and opening the world within it. *' ': The only known case of a Neo was an Arrancar that came from the category of , before they reincarnated into a Neo. Most Arrancar are created via the method of ripping off one's Hollow Mask, but not in its entirety, gaining -like powers. In this case, however, the Neo in question successfully ripped off their entire Hollow Mask. This action caused for them to essentially remove their Hollow self from their Soul. However, because the Shinigami aspect was derived from their Hollow-self, it could not exist by itself, so the original perished, being born anew. Appearance Powers & Abilities A Neo can, eventually, gain the powers they used from their past life, adding onto the new powers they gain. However, the consequence of this is having to fight against themselves for control. *'Laulā': Following the achievement of acquiring a and opening its world, a Neo will be able to interact with their , along with their former self. Their incarnation acts as its own separate being, akin to a Zanpakutō Spirit, as it's freely able to speak, fight, and use its own powers. Using an Arrancar as an example, the Neo in question gains more than one Laulā, one for its Hollow half and then its Shinigami half. These Laulās are able to override the Neo in question, activating effects like an Arrancar's . Neos, if they're not careful, could lose themselves to their past life, similarly to a being killed by their if the Doll deems the Bount unworthy. Because a Neo is so susceptible to their past self, they also become susceptible to new concepts applied to them, thus adding another being into their inner world that could also end up trying to take them over. *'Huaʻi': What is perhaps the true power of a Neo is the manifestation of their own want, or rather, the one thing they hold the most dear to them. This could be related to a being attached to a specific object. This essentially becomes their power, without a need of a catalyst to make it function, that is separate from the other aspects. Trivia *This page's infobox uses the design of Roxas within Dive to the Heart from the Kingdom Hearts series. *Neo's use a Hawaiian theme for their name sakes. **Laulā means Incarnation in English. **Huaʻi means Cherishing in English. Category:Races